polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tibetball
Tibetball |nativename = |image = Tibet-0.png | reality = ☯ Tibet! FREAKING INDEPENDENT!☯ |language = Tibetan Chinese|government = People's Republic|capital = Lhasaball|religion = ( )|friends = Hong Kongball Macauball Bhutanball Indiaball Taiwanball NepalRawr Chinaball (sometimes) |enemies = Chinaball (mostly)|founded = 1912 - Present 1951|onlypredecessor = Tibetball (1912–51)|predicon = Tibet|affiliation = |personality = Calm, forgiving, Nice, Pacifist, Religious, and Rebellious|hates = Hatred is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die|likes = Independence, Buddhism, Thangka paintings, Potala Palace, Indiaball, Dalai Lama (Some balls like), Panchen Erdeni (Some balls like), Bhutanball, Tibetan Buddhism, Butter Tea, Yaks, Buddhist Monasteries, Buddhist Teachings, Stupas, Statues of the Buddha, Singing Bowls|intospace = NO but into Astrology|caption = Wanna get enlightened in the middle of nowhere?|status = Being robbed from his natural resources|bork = Thangka Thangka,and Potala Potala|food = Momos, Butter Tea}} Tibetball (also Xizangball by the Chinese) is an autonomous region of South-West Chinaball and also an ethno-cultural region. It is the largest Chinese division but the least inhabited one. History Most of Tibet's historical text have been destroyed by the Chinese Government during the Invasion of Tibet in 1951. One of the first known state in these lands was the Zhangzhungball, a pagan kingdom. Then, in the 7th century, the people of Tibet stopped worshipping the Bön and, with the adoption of Buddhismball, it became the Tibetan Empireball. During the 9th to 11th century, the Empire fell, he has a good relationship with Tangball before his failure. The major kingdom in the area was the Gugeball. Invasors from the North seized the occasion and the Yuanball invaded the region, making it part of their Empire. Independence was recaught in the 13th century, under the Phagmodrupa dynastyball, which however, the Mingball did not recognize as independent. Instead, this latter considered Tibet as a Chinese region. Other dynasties were in charge of the Tibetan Empireball until 1720, when the Manchu empire of the Qingball conquered this area. The revolutions in China of the 1910s destroyed this latter. In 1912, the Kingdom of Tibetball got independence. However, it soon became a protectorate and a province of the Republic of Chinaball in the 1928, until being occupied by the People's Republic of Chinaball in 1951, which resulted in the Tibetan Government to be forced into exile in Indiaball.People's Republic of Chinaball set Tibetball free peaceful. People's Republic of Chinaball helps Tibet from Helotism to socialism in 1959.That means Tibet never passed through the feudal society, some slaveholders there join Darai Lama to preserve their own benefits and get independent.Then, Chinaball built the Qinghai-Tibet Railway for him with so many people and balls here are happy for that. The legitimity of the annexation of Tibet is still argued, with the Tibetan government being split in two. But the international community won't support Tibet because They are scared and wussy they don't want sanctions from China. There is a Chinese-administered government, officialized, and a Tibetan monk-government, unofficial. This also meant the flag of Tibet having been declared outlaw by the Chinese government.And most of the local Tibetans do not want to be independent, The Panchen Erdeni, which the same position as the Darai Lama, also did not agree with independence of Tibeten.Darai Lama asked for trouble to himself. Relationship Friends * Indiaball - The founder of Buddhism, also gave the Dalai Lama protection. * Bhutanball - My child and last independent Himalayan nation. * Chinaball - He left me out of the backwardness of helotism, and then make our lives better and better.He gave me lots of good stuff, he built me the most impossible thing -- the Qinghai-Tibet Railway.In fact I like this guy, but Dalai Lama told me to be independent! Neutral/Mixed * Chinaball - He gave me lots of good stuff, such as bridges and railways...he is a good ball, he never discarded me, but he just won't gib me independence, and I'm not sure if it necessary for me or not.Dalai Lama told me to be independent while Panchen Erdeni told me not to be independent, what should I do? * NepalRawr - Used to be friend but now paid by Chy-nah! Gallery By_wikipedia_org_—_«High_Tea».jpg QQiAb3N.jpg|Tibet cannot into independShow MoreShow Fewerence (like Kashmir) Pan-Ethnicism.png A different strike.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png PgO76bL.png 5 star hotel.jpg Clean energy.jpg China's Nightmare.png 2wcPuf2.png A nice fireplace.jpg Tibet.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Independence.png L0F13Wi.gif MyFJetr.png 3AUtIho.png Ching.png IMG 0843.JPG zh:西藏球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Wanted Independence Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Vodka remover Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Mountains Category:Ethnic groups Category:Commie Removers Category:Nomads Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Desert Category:Pork Lovers Category:Sparse Category:Communist Removers Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Religious Category:Theocracy Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Mongoloid Category:Ching Chong